Tueur
by Nemo77
Summary: Severus est capturé et attend la mort dans un cachot. Et celui qui doit l'exécuter n'est pas celui à qui il s'attendait. OS, slash.


**Tueur.**

**Disclaimer: **je possède vraiment très peu.

**NdA: **c'est une réponse à la troisième vague du site « the Master and the Wolf FQF ». Le challenge est 193°) SS/RL est (présumé) mort mais revient. L'autre doit y faire face…

Quand j'ai écrit « Quand pleurent les ombres », quelqu'un a dit que je pourrais faire croire n'importe quoi aux gens. Alors j'ai essayé de rendre Remus diabolique. Á vous de décider si j'ai réussi.

Mes mille remerciements à Lyssepoo, qui était ma bêta.

**Warnings: **violence sous-entendue et folie, relation entre les deux personnages très sous-entendue. PAS pour les amoureux de Remus (Merlin sait combien je le suis, pourtant, mais là…)

**NdT: **voici la traduction de la fic " Killer", d'Eleonora1.

Pour la cinquième fois en l'espace d'un quart d'heure, Severus essaya de lutter contre ses chaînes. Bon, pas vraiment des chaînes, plutôt des liens magiques. Mais quelle que soit la façon dont ils étaient appelés, ils le liaient fermement au sol de la petite cellule de pierre.

C'était juste un long et noir cauchemar. Ça devait être ça. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Après avoir entendu parler des plans les plus récents de Voldemort, Severus avait bien sûr immédiatement informé Dumbledore. Ils avaient planifié une contre-attaque -sauf que les Mangemorts n'attaquèrent jamais leur cible initiale. Au lieu de ça, ils allèrent directement aux lignes arrière des forces du Bien, gagnant le combat grâce au simple effet de surprise. Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que Severus ait pu faire une erreur -à moins que quelqu'un ne les ait trahis.

Mais qui ? Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Tous ceux qui savaient qu'il espionnait avaient été là, à leurs côtés dans la bataille -et ils étaient tous morts maintenant. Severus les avait tous vus tomber. Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Moody, même le fils Potter -ils étaient tous partis à présent, les enfants n'ayant jamais eu une véritable chance de vivre. Les seuls qu'il n'avait pas vus là-bas étaient ceux qui étaient morts -Black, et Remus.

Remus. Cette pensée était toujours cuisante. Il n'avait plus vu le Gryffondor aux cheveux dorés après que le Ministère ait fait passer ses derniers règlements il y a un mois. Avant, ils avaient seulement exigé des loups-garous qu'ils portent un « pendenloup » sur un collier ou un bracelet -mais maintenant, ils leurs demandaient à tous d'avoir un tatouage spécial sur la joue, pour que tout le monde puisse les reconnaître pour ce qu'ils étaient. Bien sûr, Remus n'avait pas voulu obéir à un ordre aussi horrible, et s'était enfui.

Ce n'est que lorsque le loup-garou fût parti se cacher que Severus reconnut que Remus n'était peut-être pas juste une bête meurtrière, et seulement lorsqu'il eût entièrement disparu qu'il réalisa ses sentiments pour lui. Il réalisa qu'il était amoureux de l'homme -mais seulement lorsqu'il fût mort. Mort, ou enlevé par les Mangemorts, ce qui était un destin pire que la mort.

Il aurait dû le savoir. C'était ce qui lui était arrivé, après tout. C'était ce qu'il était –un prisonnier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait été épargné durant la bataille seulement pour qu'il puisse être « puni comme il se doit » maintenant pour avoir trahi son Maître. Voldemort le lui avait dit personnellement, et il lui avait dit aussi que son bourreau arriverait bientôt.

La porte fut ouverte, et Severus leva les yeux d'un geste épuisé. Au début, il vit seulement une robe de Mangemort et un masque blanc et il souhaita être tué aussi rapidement et sans douleur que possible, bien que cela fût peu probable. Mais dès que la personne commença à ôter son masque, il sut que sa mort serait lente.

Et quand il vit le visage de son assassin, il sut que même si on lui avait administré la plus douce des potions, la mort n'aurait pas été sans douleur.

- Ravi de te revoir, Severus, dit Remus dans un sourire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé que comme j'étais celui qui t'avait dévoilé à lui, je serais aussi celui qui t'exécuterait.

Severus soupira d'un air résigné, refusant de croire que ça pouvait être vrai mais en sachant que ça l'était.

- Alors il le savait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Même avant l'attaque, il le savait pour moi. Tu lui avais dit.

- Bah tiens ! Bien sûr, répondit le Gryffondor avec légèreté. Un espion est l'outil de notre ennemi seulement tant qu'on ne le sait pas. Après, il devient notre outil. »Puis, avec un sourire plus large, il ajouta. »Ou, comme tu aurais pu le dire, garder ses amis près de soi…et ses ennemis encore plus proches.

- Comme Albus t'a gardé ? cracha le Serpentard. Il t'a donné un endroit où te cacher, et tu l'as trahi !

- Un endroit où je serais en sécurité, vraiment ? » fit sèchement son ancien allié. » Il m'a envoyé dans l'endroit le plus reclus sur Terre -j'aurais aussi bien pu être dans l'espace. J'étais caché là-bas -ou j'étais supposé l'être, au moins. Excepté que je ne suis jamais arrivé jusqu'à ce « lieu sûr » -au lieu de ça, j'ai erré dans les bois jusqu'à la pleine lune suivante. Et après ça, je suis venu à Voldemort, en sachant qu'au moins ici mon espèce serait appréciée. Et me voilà. Pas de brûlure, pas de tatouage pour marquer ma race. Je suis comme n'importe qui d'autre dans ses forces armées -libre d'agir par moi-même.

Severus frissonna. D'entendre ces paroles sans émotions, vides de sentiments rouler sur la langue de cet homme si doux avec tant de désinvolture le blessait plus qu'aucune des tortures de Voldemort aurait pu le faire.

- Tu as pensé ça, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » demanda le loup-garou d'une voix affreusement calme. Affreusement, parce que personne ayant cette lueur dans les yeux n'aurait été capable d'apparaître calme. » Tu croyais que j'étais juste parti me cacher. Qu'une fois de plus j'avais abandonné mon vrai moi pour échapper à la haine du monde ?

- Oui, répondit calmement le Maître de potions. Oui, c'est ce que nous avons cru.

- Et bien vous aviez tort. » Remus attrapa ses pieds et s'étira d'une manière féline qui ne lui allait pas bien. » J'étais fatigué de prétendre être ce que je n'étais pas. De faire semblant d'être ce que je n'étais pas. Toute ma vie j'ai fait semblant -toute ma vie, Severus ! J'ai été mordu quand j'avais trois ans, et depuis ce moment-là, ma vie n'a été que mensonges -et finalement maintenant j'en ai ras le bol de ça.

- Tu n'avais pas à faire semblant, essaya de riposter Severus, même si il savait que c'était en vain. Tu pouvais juste être toi-même. Tes amis se seraient souciés de toi même comme ça.

- Oh, mais ils ne l'auraient pas fait, mon cher cher Severus, gloussa le loup-garou dans une sorte d'amusement caustique. Ils se souciaient du Remus calme et doux qu'ils voyaient. Mais ce n'était pas moi, non, c'était out sauf moi. C'était comme ça que je devais agir pour tenir le Ministère éloigné de moi. J'étais ce que mon loup était –ou plutôt, la moitié de moi était ce que le loup était. Mais j'essayais de le renier. J'essayais de nier que le loup était en moi. J'essayais de me renier.

Cette fois, Severus ne dit rien. Il se mordit juste la lèvre, se sentant en colère, en colère et déçu et trahi tout à la fois.

- As-tu jamais entendu parler du Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde, Severus ? demanda Remus avec son sourire « toujours gai ». C'était un de mes romans moldus favoris quand j'étais jeune. Ils étaient le même homme, vraiment. Docteur Jekyll avait tout le bien et la gentillesse qui étaient en lui, pendant que Mister Hyde avait tout des caractéristiques du soi-disant « mal ». Mes amis pensaient que je le trouvais fascinant parce que ça me représentait moi et le loup -le loup était le mal, mauvais, assoiffé de sang, toutes ces choses-là pendant que moi, j'étais le garçon parfait et angélique.

- Mais ce n'était pas le cas, supposa Severus.

Pour une raison quelconque, il se sentit fatigué –trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Non, ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne l'était définitivement pas. Tu vois, pendant que Mister Hyde laissait ses besoins mauvais et ses désirs prendre le dessus, Docteur Jekyll était dans un contrôle total de lui-même. Et j'ai réalisé que même dans mon enfance je m'étais trompé de voie. J'essayais en vain de contrôler mes deux côtés -et c'était simplement impossible, bien sûr. Seule une partie de moi pouvait être contrôlée. Alors quand j'essayais en vain de garder le contrôle de mon côté lupin, je ne pouvais pas montrer mon vrai côté humain, et je devais avoir recours à ce faible reflet à la place.

- Et maintenant tu laisses libre cours à ton côté lupin ? demanda Severus d'une voix brisée.

Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, fit Remus, comme il aurait dit qu'il avait écrit une lettre. Pendant la dernière pleine lune, j'ai tué. Je n'avais jamais tué avant, Severus, du moins pas sous ma forme lupine. Tu ne croirais pas le sentiment de pouvoir que ça m'a donné. Je les ai taillés en morceaux -il y avait une femme et ses deux enfants, Severus, tu ne croirais pas comment ils ont hurlé- et j'ai bu leur sang. J'ai bu leur sang, et c'était comme le nectar des dieux.

Severus essaya de tourner la tête, incapable de faire face au loup-garou. Pourtant, les sortilèges l'en empêchèrent.

- Tu es devenu un monstre, l'accusa-t-il d'une voix fatiguée. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un monstre assoiffé de sang. C'est tout ce que tu es devenu !

- Non, Severus, ce n'est pas ce que je suis devenu, » dit Remus d'un ton amusé ». C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais été. C'est ce que vous refusiez de voir -vous tous. Vous me disiez que je devais combattre le loup, que je _pouvais_ combattre le loup, mais vous n'avez pas réalisé que j'_étais_ le loup. Ça n'a pas réussi à nous séparer, Severus, pas même une ligne que vous auriez pu dessiner entre moi et le loup. Je _suis_ le loup, le loup _est_ moi, et comme ça je suis complètement libre ». Un rire presque dément s'échappa de ses lèvres, puis il dit : » Vous me disiez de le combattre -et pendant que vous le disiez, vous étiez en train de creuser votre propre tombe. En me disant de me renier, en ne réalisant pas qu'un jour le vrai moi se libérerait -et que vous n'aimeriez pas ce moi. Et bien, c'est ce que je suis vraiment -ou si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est ce que _vous_ avez fait de moi. Le Ministère, l'Ordre, Dumbledore, mes soi-disant amis. Je suis votre création.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! soutint le Maître de potions.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Remus était en train de dire tout ça !

- Oh, mais c'est vrai, mon très cher Seevy, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai toujours dû combattre mon vrai moi -pour être accepté à l'école, pour être accepté dans le monde, pour avoir le peu de travail que vous me permettiez d'avoir. Pour rester vivant, j'ai dû mettre de côté tout mon côté lupin, et aussi tout mon côté humain -si j'avais été un adolescent colérique, j'aurais été appelé un monstre et exécuté. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir des sentiments humains, parce que tous sentiments humains négatifs auraient été pris comme des signes de la bête. Et bien maintenant tous ces sentiments réprimés se sont libérés -et tu vas en subir les conséquences.

Severus regarda dans les yeux d'ambre de Remus, et à ce moment-là il sut qu'il menait un combat perdu d'avance. Il n'y avait plus une seule trace de l'homme d'avant dans ces yeux -juste de la froideur et de la malice remplie de sang. C'était le loup -le loup avait pris le dessus sur Remus.

Après un moment de silence, Remus eut un sourire.

- Aussi merveilleuse qu'était notre petite conversation, j'ai bien peur de devoir y mettre un terme maintenant », dit-il d'un ton presque négligent. » Il reste trois jours avant la pleine lune avant la prochaine pleine lune, alors prépare-toi, mon cher Severus. Je te verrai à ce moment-là -si tu vis assez longtemps ». D'un geste de sa baguette, il alluma des flammes le long des murs dans un rideau de flammes vacillantes qui couraient tout autour de la pièce. Les flammes brillaient vivement, et une chaleur presque insupportable les enveloppa presque immédiatement. « Tu as toujours aimé la Lumière, n'est-ce pas, Severus ? » ronronna-t-il. »Et bien tu auras sûrement la lumière -la lumière et la chaleur, tout ce que tu as toujours désiré. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles ne te tueront pas -elles te laisseront juste faible et vaincu jusqu'au moment où je viendrai te voir. Qui sait ? Je m'amuserai peut-être un peu avec toi avant que la lune ne se lève. Á moins, bien sûr, que tu ne décides de prendre la voie la plus facile et de te jeter dans les flammes. J'espère que tu ne le feras pas -j'attends mieux de toi, Severus.

Avec un rire cruel, il se retourna t marcha jusqu'à la porte, le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de flammes. Dès que la porte fut fermée, le sortilège qui maintenait Severus attaché disparut, le jetant sur le sol de pierre froide. Le mur infernal se referma complètement, les flammes dansant à présent aussi devant la porte.

Severus voulut crier. Il voulait hurler, exprimer la colère, la haine et le désespoir qui bouillaient en lui. Mais à la fin il sut que ça ne servirait à rien, qu'il pourrait crier jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit sèche et que personne ne l'entendrait. Il sut aussi que le loup-garou avait eu raison sur tout ce qu'il avait dit.

Remus n'était plus séparé du loup, si tant est qu'il l'ait jamais été. Le loup était Remus. Remus était le loup.

Puis Severus hurla, pas de douleur physique mais d'une horrible douleur qui venait d'un cœur brisé -un cœur qu'il pensait ne pas avoir avant que celui-ci ne fût brisé par une paire de mains pures et délicates. Une paire de mains merveilleuses qui étaient tombées dans les actes les plus vils.

Et il hurla encore.

NdA: Oh mon… C'était terriblement _plaisant _à écrire. Apparemment j'aime l'idée d'un Remus « pas-si-gentil-que-ça » plus que je ne veux l'admettre moi-même.

Oh, et je n'accepte pas les reviews du genre « Horrible bâtarde tu devrais avoir une mort très douloureuse pour avoir rendu mon Remus si diabolique » ou dans le même style. Je vous avais avertis. C'est votre faute si vous ne lisez pas les Notes d'Auteur. Elles contiennent quelques fois des points très importants. Moi aussi j'aime Remus ; j'ai écrit cette petite fic pour voir si je pouvais le faire apparaître même un tout petit peu mauvais, et que ça soit crédible.


End file.
